


The Funniest Misconception

by ABigChaoticSad



Series: One-Shots! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Slut, Come, Degradation, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Lots of it, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Swearing, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad
Summary: They have a week for vacation, they're going to spend it right.A.K.A. lots of Kageyama getting dicked down.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Series: One-Shots! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856083
Comments: 10
Kudos: 430





	The Funniest Misconception

**Author's Note:**

> I'm both very sorry and not sorry at all.

Tobio almost regretted agreeing to this.

See, Oikawa decided that Tobio knew some very interesting people, very interesting setters to be specific.

So a week in Tokyo with Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu, and Akaashi Keiji wasn’t a big surprise. What was a surprise is the fact that they weren’t playing for the weekend.

No, Oikawa had the  _ brilliant _ idea to plan a whole weekend without even basic practicing. It was just for the setters to hang out. Albeit, it was only going to be for four days. And they found a relatively cheap place where they could all rent rooms. Oikawa handled said reservations. 

And he fucked up.

Oikawa was supposed to rent five rooms for the four days. Instead, he rented four rooms for the four days. And the place had just filled the last vacant room. So they all decided to go shower for the night, then discuss arrangements.

Poor Tobio didn’t realize until after that he was the last one out, but he sighed I left the showers to meet up with his fellow setters.

“Since Tobio-Kun is the late one, we’ll pass him around each night.”

The setter in question stopped in his tracks, bright red and staring at the group. Akaashi looked up first, looking amused.

“Kageyama-Kun,” everyone else looked up suddenly, Oikawa and Atsumu turned red, “Miya-San means that you’ll be rooming with us individually over the four nights.”

Kageyama, still red, just nodded. Akaashi smirked, “You’ll be sharing a room with me first.”

\----------------------------------

Settled in, Kageyama tried his best to sleep, but the gorgeous setter next to him made it a little hard. Lost in thought, it made Kageyama jump when he felt an arm around his waist that pulled him closer to the boy beside him.

A hot breath sounded at his ear, “you know, Kageyama-Kun, I noticed you didn’t object to getting passed around.” Akaashi licked the shell of his ear, making him shiver, his hand just shy of Tobio’s dick. 

“Do you want to be?”

Tobio whimpered, Akaashi’s hand reached into his shorts and stroked him. He lifted his hand and trailed it upwards. Pinching a nipple and making Tobio jump and lean into the sensation.

“Kageyama-Kun, Miya-San and Oikawa-San seem to call you by your first name,” he climbed on top and shoved Tobio into the bed by his shoulder. He leaned by his ear again and grabbed both nipples, playing with them, “may I call you Tobio?”

Tobio moaned, canting his hips up. “Please,” he begged. 

Akaashi just chuckled, sitting up and taking his hands off. Tobio made a noise between displeasure and confusion. His half-lidded eyes staring up at Akaashi. Akaashi tilted his head and smirked, “do you want this Tobio?”

He nodded desperately, Akaashi just chuckled and started pulling his own shirt off. Tobio followed suit. Akaashi leaned down and captured Tobio’s mouth, making out with him for a heavy minute. Akaashi rose back up, admiring his handiwork. Tobio looked kiss drunk, licking his lips and writhing.

Akaashi grabbed his hips, then his sleep shorts, and pulled down. Tobio’s dick bounced out, prompting said boy to cant his hips again and moan. Akaashi stood up, taking his own pants off, grabbing a bottle from his back pocket. He stood at the edge of the bed. He lifted his finger and curled it towards himself, Tobio scrambling to kneel in front of him. 

Akaashi chuckled and grabbed Tobio’s face, pulling it down and in front of his cock. Tobio engulfed it.

Akaashi kept his hand on Tobio’s head for a minute, holding him in place with his cock down his throat.

“Wow Tobio, your mouth is so warm, so  _ wet _ .” Tobio just moaned. Akaashi released his head and let him bob as he put lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. He used his other hand to slow Tobio down and pull him off, guiding him to lay backwards.

Tobio spread his legs and felt Akaashi circle his rim, moaning as he pushed the first finger in. By the third finger, he was writhing and panting. There were squelches as Akaashi added excess lube directly into his hole. The entire time, Akaashi was talking to him.

“Tobio, does that feel good?”

“You look so good on my fingers, I can’t wait for you to writhe on my cock.”

“Tobio, call out for me, let the others know what I get to do to you. Let them get jealous.”

Tobio was close to crying by the time Akaashi pulled his fingers out, lining up his cock at Tobio’s entrance.

“Do you want me Tobio? Do you? Tell senpai, do you want senpai’s cock in you?”

“Yes! Yes please!” Tobio screamed when Akaashi eased in, calling out, “Keiji-Senpai! Keiji-”

Akaashi pounded into the younger setter, smirking as he scrambled to hold on to the pillows, the bed, to Akaashi, trying to ground himself to  _ something _ .

Tobio came after the ruthless pounding turned precise - Akaashi abusing his prostate to the fullest after locating it. Akaashi ground into him and came deep. Tobio sighs as he pulls out, whining a little at the loss.

Akaashi smiled again, walking to his suitcase and pulling out a sizable butt plug and working it into Tobio. He leaned up to his ear as Tobio fell asleep, whispering, “Be a good boy for us, Tobio.”

\----------------------------------

After a day of walking around, and uncomfortable sitting, Tobio retired to Oikawa’s room for the night, forgoing his sleepwear and spreading his legs out for his senpai. He presented his plug, and Oikawa smiled at him and pressed on the plug, making Tobio whimper.

“My, my Tobio-Chan, a present for me?”

Tobio moaned when the plug was taken out, he looked up to Oikawa removing his clothes. He watched diligently as Oikawa slicked up his cock, walking up to him.

“Tobio-Chan, you don’t need prep right?” His smile turned sinister, “you little slut.”

Tobio whined and shook his head, spreading his legs further. Oikawa laughed.

“Good job, you know what you’re good for,” He got closer, shoving himself in and making Tobio crying out, “our own little toy.”

Oikawa stayed in position, staying deep and letting Tobio writhe and whine. He eventually maneuvered them to Tobio sitting on his lap. Tobio gasped as Oikawa’s cock reached deeper.

Oikawa licked his lips and leaned his head to Tobio’s ear, “go ahead To-bi-o-Chan,” each syllable used to thrust up into the setter, “fuck yourself on my cock. Make yourself useful.”

Tobio cried out and started bouncing, using the strength in his legs to raise himself all the way up, then drop down to take him deep each time. When he got worn out, ready to come, Oikawa cooed at him.

“Not yet Tobio-Chan.” Oikawa roughly fucked him, Tobio coming not too long after. Oikawa fucked him through the orgasm, and into overstimulation. Eventually, Oikawa pulled out so only his head remained, then slammed as deep as he could, Tobio threw his head back and gasped, weak spurts from his dick in response.

He felt more come flooding into him, joining Akaashi’s from the night before.

Tobio felt the plug being slid back in as he passed out.

\----------------------------------

Tobio couldn’t think, Suga had him for the night and he was so  _ full _ . The come, his senpai’s cock, the extra toy stretching him just enough. Suga’s cock was by far the lengthiest, reaching deep into him without trying. 

And god Tobio couldn’t focus. The rope around his wrist didn’t let him grab onto anything, forcing him to just feel everything. The silk over his eyes made the experience so much more  _ overwhelming _ .

Suga cooed at his kouhai, deep in him and moving slowly, letting him feel  _ everything _ . Kageyama cried out again as Suga slowly retracted, then plunged his cock back in.

Tears were wetting the fabric, Tobio felt kisses on his eyelids.

“Color baby?”

“Green,” Tobio said with a breath.

There was an amused hum, Suga leaving him completely and filling him with a vibrator instead, turning it up slightly.

Suga moved the vibrator around, finding his prostate after a couple of tries. Tobio cried out at the initial touch, then screamed when Suga cranked up the intensity.

Tobio’s whole body reacted, arching then falling, coming all over himself.

Suga cooed and took the vibrator out. “Oh Tobio, we’re not finished.”

Tobio’s cock was stroked until it was about half mast, Tobio himself whimpering at the feeling. Then his nipples were being toyed with, getting treatment from Suga’s mouth one at a time. He was fully hard again.

Suga took the blindfold off and smiled at him. Tobio whimpered quietly, “Senpai.”

Suga shoved in quickly, taking him roughly and thoroughly. Pounding into him as his eyes rolled back.

They both came, Tobio at the feeling of Suga coming into him, the plug holding the loads and keeping him full.

\----------------------------------

Atsumu kept Tobio sat on his cock, arms tied behind his back and hands holding his thighs spread open as they stared into the mirror. Tobio got no break, all the cum making a noticeable bump in his stomach. Akaashi, Oikawa, and Suga all came around before, coming twice in Tobio again before they turned in for their final night in Tokyo.

Atsumu moved his hands from tobio’s thighs, to the bump, pressed down briefly to hear Tobio moan like a well-used whore, moved up to his well-abused nipples, then back down to where they were connected, briefly pressing down on his hole to hear him lose his mind.

“You know Tobio-Kun,” Atsumu said next to his ear, one hand playing with his hole and the other playing with a nipple, “we’re all going to get a house one day. And every weekend we’re going to tie you up in a room, and for those days we’re just going to use you as we please.”

Tobio moaned and his eyes rolled back, Atsumu thrusted deeper and stuck his fingers in his mouth, no longer playing with his nipple.

“Look Tobio, every weekend we’ll have you like this. Moaning and writhing,” Atsumu moved his other hand to hold Tobio’s waist, starting to gently thrust in and out, “full of  _ us _ with no escape. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Atsumu thrust as deep as he could in Tobio, grinding. Tobio moaned around his fingers.

“You would like it. You’re our good boy, you’d do anything if it meant we filled you, right?”

Atsumu moved his fingers, Tobio moaned. Atsumu thrusted harshly, grabbed his hair and pulled back with a forceful, “Right?”

“Yes!” Tobio screamed, eyes rolled back and fluttering, hips joining so Atsumu would reach the deepest he could into Tobio, “I’m your good boy! Especially when you fill me up like-” He screamed as he came, Atsumu not far behind.

They laid down, Atsumu untying his hands but staying deep inside for the night, Tobio moaning and squeezing him.

Atsumu chuckled, “Maybe tomorrow morning, we’re both beat for the night.”

He snuggled closer, coincidentally getting deeper, making Tobio’s eyes flutter as he fell asleep full.

In the morning he woke up moaning, his cock was getting jerked and Atsumu grinding like he was trying to open up Tobio’s deepest parts, coming again once he felt his cock catch on something. Tobio moaned and came, a whole new sensation making him shake and shiver.

On the train ride back, Oikawa And Suga sat on either side of him so he could sleep it away, plug keeping the week’s worth of cum in him till he got home.

Wanna join a [Discord](https://discord.gg/8EwF6DDrmC) full of cool writers, readers, and artists?


End file.
